Zauber Bűvész/Personality and Relationships
Personality Zauber is still a mystery to most, at first glance Zauber comes off as a calm and composed members of the crew. Unlike his captain who can't really stand still just for a moment, Zauber is patience and sees the big picture. But hid under this outside composer he shares several traits with his lover, he is a twisted man with no regard for human life, and he, in fact, finds amusement in the suffering and death of others. He tends to crack dark jokes at times, also sometimes breaking out into hysterical laughter upon causing death, destruction, and mayhem. Zauber seems to have a great connection with his inner child, he often is seen playing simple child board games and often reading mangas with some of his favorite cartoon characters. This often reflects with his devil fruit power, he loves toon to so much that he wants them constantly around him and he has a great love for them. So also as a side affect of his devil fruit, Zauber often can have some of the mannerism of a cartoon character or a child. He seems to get bored easily and seems to need to keep himself busy or he might destroy anything. But like his lover, Zauber is attracted to the same sex and loves to see males. He gets a strange thrill off of making them mad and seeing them break into a sweat at just what his toons are doing to his opponents. He often likes to pull out some flirting with his male opponent, off the wall comments about how they are dress or something like that. Zauber likes the attention he gets from this, often taking some mannerism from that of a magician. He likes to give bows and poses, as he claps for the toons to give him a show. Throughout all of the time he has been with Dokugata, it would appear that Zauber becomes insane with the time passing. But unlike his lover who wants to just destroy everything, Zauber has a cert ambition of leading and becoming the ruler of the seas. This was first shown whenever he was placed in charge of the crew, while his lover was gone. Among some of this dark secret he will do whatever he takes to claw his way for power and get in good with his captain. He seems to have a wanting for something, but it is still unknown as of now. Relationships Torikusuta Crew Among the crew, since he is the first mate and most of the times, left in charge of the crew. He is almost like the captain, the crew members seem to have a high respect and a degree of fear of him. So they have an unspoken agreement to make sure that no one gets in his way and do as he orders, this was first seen whenever a toon seems to have gotten in the way. Zauber had just cut it down and kept fighting, but whenever the real captain comes back he does give all of the power back to him. Dokugata Dokugata and Zauber seem to have a long and somewhat intimate relationship, Dokugata has taken a great attraction to this man and Zauber to Dokugata. This was first seen whenever the two had kissed, to seal their deal. But Zauber has an undying loyalty to Dokugata and as a reward, Doku had given command of his crew. So there seems to be a degree of respect and trust between the two, but they both know they can't be true lovers because since both like to flirt with others. Knives Zauber and Knives are brothers, Zauber being the older one he seems to tell Knives what do. But since the boy is somewhat lazy and gets bored easily, Zauber has to give a bit of "positive" enforcement to make his point stick. But even though they may have their ups and down, they both have a high respect for each other and fight side by side with no problems. Toons Zauber seems to be like a father figure to the toons, they are protective of him and as such, they listen to their creator/father. Zauber has a great love for his toons and often gave them names, he uses them to their full potential. But with his dark ambition if a toon doesn't seem to be at their full potential, he will get rid of the dead weight. Enemies During all of his travels, Zauber has made several enemies. Mostly among several towns people that he had stolen from and the nobles he did as well, but he doesn't seem to care about such things only himself. So often he does have several pirates and other forms of enemy after him and the rest of the Torikusuta pirates. Skull Spade Pirates Zauber has made a quick enemy of the Skull Spade pirates, mostly because he is attracted to several of their members. For several months he had the torikusuta crew stock the Skull Spade crew and often attacked them. Of course all of the members didn't approve of their actions and then fought against them. Zauber and the torikusuta crew defeated them, because of all the toons that had attacked the members and they didn't seem very happy to see these creatures. Starrk D. Spade Zauber had taken a quick liking to Spade as many others have, believing it to be a curse about him. Spade seems to greatly dislike Zauber and his toons, he finds them to be annoying and childish. In one of their meetings, Spade had asked Zauber if he still wore diapers and of course this got Zauber easily upset. But Zauber has taken a great liking to Spade and tried to seduce him but it failed. But Zauber managed to get Spade angry at his actions, even boasting that he got the big tough ex-marine upset at what a little child was doing. Caribou Zauber has been confirmed to be a non-believer in god, so after saying this to Caribou. That had made a quick enemy of the man, but it seemed that the two were on the same level and Zauber managed to get Caribou into a small barrel and have his toons hold it down. But Caribou had commented that he would have loved to have Zauber as an ally but he didn't believe in god so he had to kill the non-believer. Trafalgar Law From the start it seemed that Law got pissed off because of Zauber's games and the toons in general, Zauber threaten to try and turn Law into a toon. But he said that is going to happen, so it seems that Zauber wants to make his promise come true and turn Law into a toon. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages